Give Me A Kiss And More
by shyath
Summary: Femslash. Cameron/Sarah. A sequel to 'Kissing Sarah Connor' and a prequel to 'Kissing Cameron', 'Just The Two Of Us'.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. Seriously.

**A/N:** A sequel to 'Kissing Sarah Connor'.

**A/N2:** This is unbeta-ed and completely rushed. I'm very sorry if it's not very good. Nonetheless, I would very much appreciate reviews!

* * *

The Tin Miss has not let Sarah out of her sight for more than a few minutes in the past week and every time Sarah turns to catch her eye, Cameron always quickly looks away with what looks suspiciously like a flush colouring her cheeks, except Sarah does not think machines can flush. _And why does Cameron look so very appealing when she looks just the right amount of embarrassed like that?_ Anyway, it is starting to get on her nerves and so she chooses a time when both Derek and John are out of the house to confront Cameron about her strange behaviour.

She catches Cameron as she is about to leave her room and, with the door to her room already shut behind her, Sarah has Cameron effectively cornered. Sarah poses the question to Cameron without a preamble and is rewarded with what must amount to fear for a terminator: a near imperceptible step backward. Cameron fidgets and shuffles her feet, but a glorified toaster like her cannot be nervous; so it must be that Cameron has perfected the emulation of anxiety. _Cue for applause_, Sarah's mind supplies sarcastically.

"What is it?" she barks at Cameron and is pleased to see the way Cameron's eyes flick up to meet hers before they drop back down just as quickly. _She is actually blushing_, Sarah realises. There is a definite pink tinge to Cameron's cheeks and that coupled with the schoolgirl-type outfit she has put on is starting to get on Sarah's nerves; though she cannot say she does not welcome the new sensation. She almost forgets that this girl, this _thing_ standing in front of her is not exactly a girl. She, _it_ is simply masquerading. _Doing a damn good job at it too_, the little voice in her head points out, her eyes moving to cover which parts of being a girl, a human Cameron is doing a particularly good job at and the fire starting in her nether regions answers enthusiastically.

"I was simply wondering how it will feel like to kiss you," Cameron finally answers after what feels like endless moments of Cameron playing coy and Sarah entertaining naughty fantasies (maybe that is why she does not tear Cameron apart about whether or not she can actually feel).

Still caught in the last vestiges of a particularly creative fantasy (involving Cameron bent over Sarah's knees, preferably naked starting from her waist down and her own hand poised over Cameron's well-shaped derriere), it takes Sarah a couple of moment before she actually takes note of what Cameron has said. "What?" she finally splutters in response.

Cameron tilts her head to the side. "I was simply wondering -"

"No, no. I heard you the first time. I mean, what do you mean by that?"

"I have never been kissed." Cameron looks utterly earnest that Sarah does her best in return not to roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you have other options for a kissing partner."

"I want to be kissed by you."

"Well, I'm very flattered -"

"You have very kissable lips."

"And how do you know that?"

"I do not sleep."

"So I suppose you used your spare time to research on what kissable lips should look like?"

"Yes, yours is perfectly kissable. It also helps that you have a very enviable body." Cameron makes a point of staring at Sarah's behind, clarifying which part of Sarah's body is particularly enviable. "I'd totally tap that."

Torn between a chuckle and a sob, Sarah's body settles for a shudder.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cameron looks confused and she presses the edges of her teeth against her bottom lip as her brows furrow in consternation, that is of course assuming that machines can feel and since Sarah is assuming so many things about this particular machine already - she may as well go all the way with these assumptions of hers.

"No," Sarah says simply after she manages to recompose herself. She closes the distance between the two of them in a single step and presses the length of her body against Cameron's. She is pleasantly surprised to hear the quick breath Cameron inhales and exhales, the slight dilation of Cameron's pupils and the twitching of Cameron's fingers as she waits for Sarah's permission to touch her. Sarah loops her arms loosely around Cameron's neck, her knuckles brushing against the grainy surface of Cameron's bedroom door, and whispers in a tone that is a cross between a command and a request, "Kiss me."

Cameron obeys almost immediately and the first press of their lips send tingles down Sarah's spine. Maybe it has been too long since the last time she has been kissed, maybe Cameron is an amazing kisser despite having never kissed before, but when the tip of Cameron's tongue prods at Sarah's bottom lip, Sarah opens up to let Cameron in and at the same time lets out a moan that makes the situation much too real for Sarah, reminds her who she is doing this with (who is making her forget like this).

Sarah pulls to move away, but Cameron swipes the flat of her tongue across Sarah's bottom lip and all thoughts of fleeing leave her. Sarah presses more fully into Cameron and is dimly aware of the slight groaning of the door that is now bearing their combined weight. Cameron runs her hands underneath Sarah's tank top and scratches gently at the sensitive skin where old scars remain.

Pulling away from Cameron's lips to breathe, Sarah bites back a groan and tries to stop the shiver that threatens to course through her once more. It is with no small amount of relief that she welcomes the pressure to her centre from the thigh Cameron thoughtfully lodges between her legs. She drops her head onto Cameron's shoulder and nips absently at the skin available as she grinds and rotates her hips against Cameron's thigh.

Cameron pushes on upward till her fingers brush against the underside of Sarah's bare breasts. _To think today will be the day I decide to go without one_, Sarah thinks to herself, suppressing a chuckle. She does not think she can handle it if Cameron were to stop her ministrations in order to ask her to explain what has amused her so. Cameron cups her breasts gingerly and it only takes a short moment before she begins to knead them in a more daring manner. She flicks her thumbs across Sarah's nipples and keeps at it till Sarah can feel them rock hard against the pads of Cameron's fingers.

Cameron pulls away and Sarah makes to complain, but Cameron quickly assuages her by removing her tank top and once more placing her hands on Sarah's breasts. Sarah's relief at the resumption of contact is mirrored in intensity by the wonderment expressed in Cameron's face. Cameron's eyes watch the flush creeping up Sarah's body in fascination, even when her inner sensors have already registered elevation of heartbeats and increase in body temperature moments ago.

She moves forward to wrap her already swollen lips around one hard nipple and sucks hard at it. Sarah gasps and presses Cameron's face into her chest in reflex. Cameron keeps one free hand on Sarah's other breast while she attends to the other one with lips, teeth and tongue. It is a while before she moves her attention to the other breast and by the time she has finished with both, Sarah is sufficiently heady and unsteady on her feet. Cameron begins to trail kisses down Sarah's toned stomach, pausing once in a while to scrape her teeth against sensitive scars.

She pauses with her hands on the top of Sarah's jeans. "Sarah, may I?" Cameron asks, her words wrestling a reluctant Sarah back into awareness.

"Fuck, if you don't -" She lets the threat go unfinished, but she knows Cameron comprehends by the way she quickly pops open the buttons of her jeans. Sarah sets her hands on the door behind Cameron and closes her eyes as Cameron's fingers probe through wet curls for the first time. "Fuck," she hisses and feels her knees almost buckle as Cameron finally enters her.

One finger to test new terrains and Sarah growls at Cameron to hurry up. Cameron envelops Sarah's engorged clit in equally swollen lips and tugs a little as she pushes a second finger into Sarah. Sarah collapses, her entire weight resting on the fingers Cameron has inside of her and the other hand Cameron keeps on her stomach. Cameron makes to lean back on the door still behind her and Sarah instinctively follows to keep the distance between them as small as possible. The sudden crash that ensues has Sarah's eyes opening up. "What the -"

Cameron blinks confusedly as she looks up at Sarah from where she is perched on her behind on the remnants of what has once been her bedroom door. "It appears the bedroom door is not designed to put up with the combined weight of a terminator and an adult woman," she says neutrally.

"No, apparently not," Sarah responds after a bit of collecting herself once more. She is straddling Cameron's thighs, Cameron's fingers are still curled snugly inside of her and she feels hypersensitive where she probably should never be, especially with splinters pricking her bare thighs and everywhere else Cameron has run her hands over. "Maybe we should move to -" She never gets to finish the sentence.

"Derek and John shall be home in five minutes," Cameron interrupts in a voice that sounds very much disappointed to Sarah's ears.

The mention of her son should really be enough to remind Sarah what she is trying to do, what she has been so very close to begging Cameron to do to her, but the sad look Cameron aims at her pulls at a very warm place in her chest and she allows a smile to cross her lips. She gestures at Cameron to pull out of her and lets out a moan as Cameron's fingers finally leave. She picks up the wet fingers and turns Cameron's hands so that she can brush her lips across Cameron's knuckles. "John has a school trip this weekend," she starts rather conversationally. Cameron looks slightly thrown off by what she perceives to be a completely radical change of topic. "And we have a lead to follow." Cameron looks like she is about to protest. The Tin Miss, no, the girl knows very well that they have had no credible leads to follow lately. Sarah quickly continues, shooting Cameron a meaningful look, "I'll sign you a note. Derek can housesit. What do you say to a weekend with me?"

Cameron's features actually soften as she squeezes Sarah's hand and whispers back in response, "I'd love that very much."

* * *

"Mom! What happened to Cameron's door?" John asks in a panicked tone as he rushes back into the kitchen.

Cameron looks at Sarah and Sarah looks back at her. "Uh, bad sparring session," Sarah offers lamely, not really meeting her son's eyes. She presumes he believes her enough by the way he shrugs in response.

"It must have been really bad," Derek comments as he enters the kitchen after John. "I found what looks like one of your tank tops, or at least shreds of it, on the banister."

Sarah does her very best to stop the blush she knows is pushing its way onto her cheeks.


End file.
